Albus and His Reason
by Arisa Oiy1
Summary: Ini kisah singkat tentang Scorpius yang penasaran dengan alasan Albus yang sangat suka membaca buku. Dengan latar toko buku, buku-buku dan teori ngaco Uncle Harry. Berminat baca?:) Selamat Hari Buku Sedunia!


**Harry Potter**'s** fan**fiction

Albus and His Reason

**F**riendship

* * *

Ini kisah singkat tentang Scorpius yang penasaran tentang alasan Albus sangat suka membaca buku. Dengan latar toko buku, buku-buku dan teori ngaco Uncle Harry. Berminat baca? =) **Selamat Hari Buku Sedunia ^^/**

* * *

Characters are **belongs to J.K Rowling**

Hint of **The Rainbow Troops** belongs to **A**ndrea **H**irata

**Happy reading! Enjoy** your own time! ^^/

* * *

Scorpius mengibaskan sedikit debu yang menempel di bajunya. Tidak elit sama sekali jika ia berpenampilan tidak rapi hanya dikarenakan debu yang menempel ini. "Hai, Scorpie!" sebuah suara membuatnya mendongak.

O_h, Uncle Harry._

"Hai, Uncle! Albusnya ada?" Scorpius menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis pada ayah dari sahabatnya itu. Pelan ia berjalan keluar dari perapian yang telah mengantarkannya ke sini.

"Seperti biasa, Scorp. Al ada di kamarnya. Bercengkrama bersama buku-bukunya itu."

"Itu memang hobinya, Uncle. Di sekolah bahkan ia tak pernah lepas dari buku."

Scorpius menjabat pelan tangan Harry, lalu duduk di samping beliau sebentar. Sebagai seorang Malfoy, ia diajarkan banyak tata krama, dan ini salah satunya. Scorpius hanya bersikap sopan.

Harry mendatangkan satu cangkir lengkap beserta piringan dengan lambaian tongkatnya. Lalu menuangkan teh dalam teko ke cangkir itu. "Kadang Uncle bingung, Scorp, sebenarnya menurun darimana gairah membaca Al yang taraf maksimal itu. Kau tau sendiri, Uncle tidak terlalu suka membaca." Harry pelan menyesap minumannya, setelah sebelumnya mengangsurkan cangkir yang baru terisi ke arah Scorpius.

"Ya, terkadang aku berpikir sikapnya mirip sekali dengan Aunt Hermy dibandingkan dirimu, bahkan dibandingkan Aunt Ginny juga." Scorpius tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengambil cangkir yang diberikannya Harry padanya. Ia menyesapnya pelan. _Hemm,, Sedapnyaa_.

"Benar juga. Mengapa bisa begitu ya?" raut muka Harry kelihatan mengerut. Ia nampak berpikir. Scorpius tidak menyangka pembicaraan mereka sudah sampai ke tahap serius. Ia kira Uncle Harry hanya menganggap ini masalah enteng, taunya beliau menanggapi ini dengan serius.

Namun Scorpius hanya bisa menjawab dengan bahu yang diangkat, tanda ia sama tidak tahunya.

"Aha! Uncle tau penyebabnya, Scorp!" Harry menampakkan raut bahagia. Ia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Scorpius.

"Tapi ini rahaisa antara kita berdua saja, ok? " Harry berbisik di dekat Scorpius. Kini Scorpius ikut menampakkan raut serius. Ia mengangguk ke arah Harry. Tanda ia berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya ke Al.

"Sepertinya, menurut pemikiran Uncle, Al itu jatuh cinta pada Hermione!"

Scorpius terperanjat. Yang benar saja!

"Hah?! Beneren, Uncle Harry?!"

"Ihh, stttt! Jangan bicara keras-keras!"

Scorpius lekas menutup mulut, lalu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya. "Jadi menurut Uncle, Al itu suka membaca karena meniru Hermione!" Harry menyambung perkataannya. Masih dengan berbisik.

"Tapi Aunt Hermy sudah menikah dengan Uncle Ron!"

"Namanya juga cinta. Tidak ada yang dapat membatasi cinta, Scorp. Bahkan usia. Uncle menanggapi ini dengan santai, karena menurut Uncle mungkin ini hanya _fall in love _pertama Al. Nanti dia juga pasti bisa mengerti lalu menyerah lalu belajar menemukan cinta yang lainnya lagi."

Scorp menarik napas pelan, "Oh! Jadi itu alasan Al suka membaca buku. Bisa dimengerti."

_Bisa dimengerti. _Memang bisa dimengerti. Tapi dalam hati Scorpius ia masih saja merasa ragu dan tidak percaya pada teori aneh Uncle Harry. Soalnya, teori ini kelihatan hancur sekali! Tapi Scorpius tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya dan ia tidak mau ditendang dari rumah ini.

Selagi Harry mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Scorpius. Ada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menimpali, "Apa yang kalian berdua perbincangkan? Dan Scorp, sejak kapan kau datang?"

Al muncul! Ia perlahan turun dari tangga. Kamar Al, James dan Lily memang berada di lantai atas.

Mendadak muka Harry dan Scorpius memucat. '_Semoga Al tidak mendengar percakapan kami!_'doa mereka dalam hati.

"Hei, mengapa diam saja? Tadi aku seperti mendengar sesuatu tentang 'alasan Al membaca buku'. Memang apa alasanku membaca buku?"

_Crap!_ Al mendengar. Scorpius harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Segera!

"Ahh, tidak, Al. Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Scorpius lekas mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dapat dilihatnya jempol yang diberikan Uncle Harry padanya. Kelihatannya Uncle Harry juga tidak mau ketahuan bergosip dihadapan Al.

"Aku mau ke toko buku. Bukan di sini, tapi yang di dunia muggle." Al kelihatan tidak penasaran lagi soal tadi. Kini ia tengah mengenakan topinya. Maklumlah sekarang ini musim panas. Al pasti tidak mau rambutnya yang lurus dan lembut terbakar sinar matahari.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?" aku bertanya seraya merengut ke arahnya. Al hanya menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang asik menggosip dengan Dad. Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Ahh! Al! Bukan gitu! Uncle Harry tolong aku!" Namun kenyataannya, Harry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Al dan Scorpius. Mungkin ia merasa terhibur. Soalnya dulu hal ini sangat langka terjadi, saat zaman Harry maksudnya, dengan pemeran Draco dan Harry lebih tepatnya.

"Kalau mau ikut, lekaslah! Dad, aku pergi dulu yaa. Bye!" Al kini tengah berjalan ke pintu depan. Scorpius dengan segera mengejarnya. "Al, Tunggu! Kami pergi dulu, Uncle!"

-_._-

Kini Albus dan Scorpius telah sampai di pertigaan jalan, di dunia muggle. Dan saat ini Scorpius tengah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Albus. "Kenapa kau nampak terburu-buru, Al? Memangnya ada apa?"

Albus awalnya terdiam, lalu kemudian ia menjawab, "Tidak, hanya sedang mengingat letak toko bukunya." Scorpius menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi kau lupa? Aduh! Jangan sampai kita tersesat ya! Gawat ini!"

Albus menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Scorpius, "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu ikut?"

"Kau marah, Al?! Hei, mengapa hari ini kau snsitif sekali? Lagi PMS ya? Tapi kau cowokkan?"

Albus tidak menjawab. Perkataan Scorpius bukannya membuatnya tertawa malah menyulut kemarahannya semakin tinggi.

Tapi bukan Albus namanya jika tidak bersabar menghadapi Scorpius. Aneh ya, mengapa Scorpius sangat cerewet padahal ia seorang Malfoy? Bukan berarti Malfoy gak boleh cerewet sih, tapi ya tetap saja.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Al mulai terseyum. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merusak moodnya jika sedang dihadapkan dengan sesuatu berbau buku, bahkan bila Scorpius bertingkah menyebalkan sekali, seperti saat ini. Syukurlah mereka tidak tersesat, bila tersesat, bisa-bisa Scorpius akan menceramahinya satu hari non-stop.

"Wah! Bukunya banyak Al!" Itulah reaksi pertama Scorpius saat masuk ke toko buku tersebut. "Tentu saja, ini toko buku terbesar di London. Dan di sini lengkap buku dari seluruh dunia."

Takut meninggalkan Scorpius tersesat di antara tumpukan buku yang luar biasa banyak, Albus menarik tangan Scorpius agar mengikutinya.

Tujuan pertama dan utama: Fiksi.

Albus mulai menyusuri buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Ia mulai dari bagian rak yang menampilkan buku yang baru saja diterbitkan, lalu mulai melirik ke bagian rak buku-buku yang direkomendasikan. Lalu buku yang sudah bestseller. Lalu yang terakhir, ia mempercayai intuisinya agar menuntunnya ke buku yang _sangat dirinya_.

"Hei, Al! Coba lihat buku ini, covernya keren! Menurutmu buku ini bagaimana?" Scorpius tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya pelan lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku. Buku ini seperti kata Scorpius tadi, sampulnya keren. Buku yang tebalnya sedang ini bersampul warna hitam-putih dengan gambar cerah yang sedikit namun dengan ukiran yang cantik. Pantas Scorpius suka, warnanya hitam dan elegan.

"Scorp, kamu menawarkan buku ini untuk aku atau kau yang mau?"

"Untuk aku jika kau tidak mau. Coba lihat covernya keren sekali! Pasti isinya jugakan?" Mata Scorpius berbinar-binar saat memandang buku itu.

"Scorpius, pernah dengan ungkapan _'Don't judge book by it's cover'_? Bila kau mau mendengar pendapatku, menurutku buku ini kurang cocok untuk jadi bacaanmu. Ini romance, dan aku tau kau itu tipe orang yang bakal muntah kalau melihat adegan romansa di depanmu, apalagi yang roman picisan. Lagian memangnya kau udah baca ringkasannya? Malah langsung ambil-ambil aja. Ringkasannya itu ada di bagian belakang buku."

"Jadi begitu ya kalau mau beli buku? Maklumlah ini kali pertamaku beli buku untuk hiburan. Aku belum berpengalaman." Scorpius hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya di depan Albus. Dan Albus hanya bisa gelng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Albus kini kembali melangkah. Kira-kira sudah ada 5 buku yang kira-kira mampu untuk memuaskan hasrat membacanya. Tapi ia seperti merasakan masih ada rasa tidak puas di hatinya. Biasanya ini berarti ia belum menemukan satu buku yang akan jadi menu utamanya dalam membaca, 5 buku yang lain tadi hanya bisa dijadikannya makanan penutup dan penyeimbang.

'Mungkin aku masih harus mencarinya lagi.' Albus berkata dalam hati.

Kini ia tengah berjalan di tumpukan buku terjemahan. Tidak tau mengapa ia bisa tergerak ke sini. Mungkin di sini ia akan menemukan menu utamanya.

Ia menyusuri buku-buka yang berjajar rapi. Yang menggoda untuk diambil. Sayangnya, kita harus sadar kantong juga. Lalu..

Tangannya terhenti pada satu buku.

Buku itu sederhana. Sampulnya menyajikan gambar dua orang anak bersepeda: satu orang tengah mengayuh sepeda yang lebih besar dari badannya, satunya lagi tengah dibonceng dengan memejamkan mata. Dengan ulasan senyum di bibirnya. Albus merasakan kedamaian dan semilir angin saat memandangnya.

Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada buku berjudul The Rainbow Troops itu.

Tapi seperti cinta pada mestinya, sebelum lanjut lebih jauh, ia harus mengenal dulu lebih dalam. Maka diambilnya buku itu. Untuk diteliti dan dikenal lebih dalam.

Mulanya Albus sedikit kecewa katika melihat buku ini tidak setebal History of Hogwarts miliknya. Tapi tak apalah, ini juga lumayan tebal.

Lalu Albus mulai membaca ringkasannya. Ahh.. sepertinya ini menceritakan tentang petualangan anak-anak. Menarik. Tentang pendidikan dan tentang perjuangan juga. Albus suka dengan genre petualangan, tentang kisah hidup ia juga suka.

Maka resmi sudah buku itu jatuh ke tangannya. Ia tinggal membayar untuk buku ini. Dan membeli beberapa buku lagi untuk menemaninya menyantap buku utama ini, daftar teratasnya ialah 5 buku yang diincarnya pertama tadi.

"Al! Aku mau baca ini! Tadi sudah kubaca ringkasannya, dan aku tertarik. Aku mau membeli ini. Coba periksa dulu!" Scorpius kembali mendatanginya dengan membawa sebuah buku. Albus melirik ke mata Scorpius, yang berbinar dan memancarkan harapan. Semoga saja buku ini memang tepat untuk Scorpius.

Hemm.. Tapi.. Albus sedkit curiga dengan buku ini..

"Err, Scorp, ini agak sulit sepertinya untuk kau baca."

"Eh? Kenapa Al? Padahal buku ini tak hanya covernya yang keren, ringkasannya pun menarik. Tentang detective! Dan ini tipis jadi mudah untuk kutamatkan."

"Tapi.. Ini komik, Scorpius. Komik itu buku yang selain menampilkan tulisan juga diilustrasikan dengan gambar, tapi sepertinya setiap komik itu lebih dititikberatkan pada gambarnya dibanding tulisannya, menurutku. Gimana? Kau tetap mau? Biasanya baca buku aja kadang kau mumet, apalagi yang dengan gambar begini. Tapi terserah saja. Nanti bila benar kau berminat, bakal kuajarain juga cara membacanya."

"Huh? Jadi masih salah ya? Tapi biarin saja, aku ingin mencobanya dulu, sudah penasaran ini."

Albus hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin mentertawakan Scorpius atas kecerobohannya dalam memilih buku.

-_._-

Mereka kini tengah berjalan untuk pulang. Albus tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan raut kebahagiannya. Akhirnya ada juga semangat barunya, yaitu untuk menamatkan buku ini segera. Ia sudah sangat penasaran!

"Al, mau mampir ke kedai itu dulu? Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka minum dengan enaknya."

Al menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Scorpius. Lalu ke arah kedai yang dimaksud Scorpius. Itu sebuah kedai minuman yang kelihatannya.. memang menggiurkan.

"Boleh. Ayo!"

Maka disinilah mereka, menunda dulu kepulangan untuk menikmati segelas minuman yang tampangnya sangat menggiurkan ini.

"Al, ini namanya apa? Enak sekali!" Scorpius bertanya pada Albus yang duduk dihadapannya. Mereka memilih sebuah meja dengan dua kursi kecil di pojok kedai. "Kau kira aku penjualnya apa? Mana kutau. Aku juga tidak selihai itu dalam masalah dunia muggle, Scorp."

"Oh, kukira kau tau."

Hening. Mereka menikmati kembali minuman yang telah dihidangkan di depan mereka.

Sebenarnya isi kepala Scorpius tidaklah hening sama sekali. Ia sangat ingin bertanya pada Albus. Ingin mengetahui kebenaran teori Uncle Harry. Bila ia menanyakannya nanti, itu tidak disebut melanggar janji pada Uncle Harrykan? Ia juga tidak akan bilang dapat darimana _teori maksa_ seperti itu. Semoga saja Uncle Harry ikhlas dan tidak marah karena Scorpius sudah melanggar janji.

Karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. 'Maafkah aku, Uncle Harry..' Scorpius berdoa dalam hati.

"Al.." Ia memulai. Memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. Dan bersiap untuk bertanya.

Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari Albus. Karena penasran, Scorpius lalu memandang Albus yang ternyata kini tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tadi baru dibelinya.

"Al!" Scorpius kini berteriak, tidak bicara pelan seperti tadi. Ia jengkel diabaikan hanya gara-gara buku.

"Apaa? Kenapa harus teriak segala? Pendengaranku masih normal!"

Scorpius menarik nafas dalam lalu bertanya, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Albus menangkat alisnya dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. "Apa susahnya menjawab 'ya' sih? Kau ini membuatku kesal saja!" Scorpius berkata agak kesal ke arah Albus yang kelihatannya biasa sekali. Bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius!

"Sejak kapan kau ijin dulu sebelum bertanya? Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Atau memang ini bukan Scorpius yang kukenal?" Albus menjawab juga dengan nada kesal. Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Scorpius merutuk dalam hati akan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya alasanmu suka sekali membaca."

Albus terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Scorpius. Lalu perlahan ia menjawab, "Memangnya perlu alasan untuk suka membaca?" _Iya ya, benar juga_. "Tapi bukankah Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny tidak terlalu suka membaca, kenapa jadi kau yang anak mereka suka membaca?"

"Haruskah seorang anak selalu menurut kebiasaan orang tuanya? Tidak, bukan? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Scorp." Albus menjawab lagi. _Heem benar juga jawabannya._ "Tapi apakah ada alasan lain dibalik kesukaanmu pada membaca? Yang berhubungan dengan Aunt Hermy misalnya?" Scorpius tetap teguh bertanya pada Albus.

Kini Albus terdiam, lalu berkata sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Mengapa ini jadi seperti wawancara saja? Sebenarnya apa maumu sih Scorpius?"

'Ahh! Susahnya membuat Al bicara', Scorpius berteriak dalam hatinya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Albus, kau orang yang susah sekali.

"Jawab saja! Apa susahnya sih? Ayolah, Al. Aku bisa mati penasaran ini."

"Hari ini kamu konyol sekali, Scorpius!"

Scorpius hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya rasa penasarannya tidak akan terobati.

Ketika scorpius mulai menyerah, Albus angkat bicara, "Karena kamu memaksa, maka akan kuberitaukan alasanku. Sebenarnya ini juga tidak bisa disebut alasan, karena seperti yang kukatakan pertama: tidak ada alasan aku suka membaca. Aku jatuh cinta begitu saja pada buku, pada membaca. Bila kita jatuh cinta pada sesuatu, tidak perlu ada alasan yang mendasarinyakan?

"Scorpius yang penasaran, aku suka membaca karena cita-cita anehku adalah ingin mengelilingi dunia. Bertemu dengan banyak orang, merasakan hidup di berbagai suasana dan tempat. Tapi bukankah itu sulit? Apalagi aku masihlah anak kecil. Lalu datanglah malaikat penolongku, Aunt Hermone, ia bilang aku bisa mengelilingi dunia, merasakan hidup di berbagai suasana dengan membaca buku.

"Buku itu jendela dunia, bukan? Setelah kucoba, barulah kusadari betapa serunya menjelajah dunia lewat buku. Aku hanya perlu duduk manis, atau berebah atau apapun dan aku telah bisa menjelajah dunia lewat buku. Dengan buku terkadang aku bisa mencoba menjadi orang lain, aku belajar juga dari buku. Itulah alasanku. Nanti saat dewasa, aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk keliling dunia. Dan nanti gantian, aku yang akan menulis untuk kusembahkan pada semua anak-anak sepertiku agar mereka juga bisa melihat dunia lewat buku yang kutulis untuk mereka."

"Begitulah. Uhh panjang sekali. Pasti malas mendengarnya kan?"

Scorpius hanya terdiam.

Ternyata itu alasan Albus. Berbeda sekali dengan teori ngaco Uncle Harry. Alasan Albus lebih mudah diterima dibanding teori aneh itu. Dan kelihatan lebih emh.. indah dan sakral. Scorpius tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Scorpius masih terdiam. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum.

Ditatapnya Albus dengan kilatan semangat di mata.

"Al! Mari membaca bersama! Ajari aku! Aku serasa ingin juga mengelilingi dunia! Ajak aku ya!"

Albus tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dan berakhirlah perjalanan mereka hari itu. Kini mimpi Scorpius bertambah satu: ia juga ingin keliling dunia! Dengan Albus tentunya. Al sahabat terbaiknya. Walau mereka mulai dari langkah kecil seperti menjelajah dengan buku, tidak apa-apakan? Toh, nanti bila sudah dewasa gantian mereka yang akan menjelajah dunia.

-FiN-

* * *

Note: Sebenarnya fanfic ini ingin saya ikutkan pada challenge Ambu: Giveway Hari Buku. Tapi apalah daya, nasib berkata lain, malam deadlinenya saya malah ketiduran T_T. Tak apalah, nanti bila ada kesempatan saya coba lagi. Yang penting: **Selamat Hari Buku Sedunia! :D ^^**

Berkenan memberikan review? :)


End file.
